Mi Unico Deseo Es Gustarte
by Sofia Swan
Summary: Spoiler AMANECER!: Renesmee nació y todo fue demasiado rapido...En un segundo Rosalie se la llevó dejando a Edward y Jacob reaninamando a Bella.tres Horas despues, ya casi conocio a toda la familia pero ella necesita a su papá..OneShot.


**Mi único deseo es gustarte…por favor…**

La había visto… la había visto y estaba…No… no me podía permitir usar esa palabra… no ahora. Aun así no lo entendía.

Rosalie me cargaba en brazos mientras discutía con Jacob acerca de quien era el que debía a alimentarme ahora. Por lo que escuché era la segunda taza de sangre de mi vida.

Empecé a lloriquear para que alguien me prestara atención ¡Los quiero ver! Busque con mi mano la cara de Rose y le mostré lo que quería… quería a mi papá... ya que sabia que mi mamá estaba muy ocupada, me lo habían explicado, eso igual no había quitado la angustia que tenía encima.

No había visto a mi papá desde que había salido del vientre de mi madre y de eso habían pasado 3 largas horas.

La casa era un revuelo, mucho ruido, mucho caos. Alice se había presentado y me había lavado y vestido con un hermoso vestido rosa. Rosalie me mecía de un lado para el otro, Jasper me sonreía, y la que se presento como mi abuela también.

-Quiere ver a Edward-decía Rosalie.

-Esta muy preocupado-se metió Carlisle yo lloriquee- mejor será que espere a mañana.

¿Qué? ¿Mañana? ¡¡No!! Llore mas fuerte, quiero a mi mama, ¡quiero a mi papa Ahora!

Jacob se estaba revolviendo las manos para sujetarme con fuerza.

-Es su padre, tiene derecho a verlo-protestó Esme, me agradó que me defendiera.

Yo le sonreí y todos los rostros se suavizaron.

-Dámela-siguió-Yo la llevo.

Me sostuvo en sus brazos fríos como los de casi todos y subió las escaleras con cuidado, como si temiese lastimarme o asustarme. Mi abuelo se nos adelantó. Entonces me asusté.

¿Qué pasaría si no le gustaba? ¿Qué pasaría si me odiaba? Yo había sido la culpable de todo el sufrimiento de mamá… tenia motivos para odiarme pero… pero yo recordaba su voz y su rostro al verme, ese rostro no emanaba odio, yo lo amaba pero... ¿y si solo era el hecho de que por fin me había arrancado del cuerpo de mi mamá? ¿y si no era el amor que yo queria que sintiera por mi? No soportaría que me mirase con odio, como lo hizo Jacob un microsegundo y me lastimó, pero luego claro, lo compensó. Era encantador.

Llegamos a la puerta de la habitación y yo hundí mi rostro en el cabello de mi abuela.

-Edward-susurró Carlisle.

Espié por los mechones separados. Su rostro mostraba un dolor grandísimo. Inclusive mayor que el mío si había.

Respiré y mis ojos se humedecieron de culpabilidad.

-¿que sucede?-inquirió

-Alguien quiere conocerte-dijo Esme con dulzura.

Me atreví a mirarlo más directamente y su rostro se suavizó al instante.

-Renesmee...-susurró.

Aun con mis dudas y mis temores de no gustarle o de que me odiara, no pude resistirme a su voz y a su mirada y le sonreí intensamente, mis ojos desbordaron.

Su rostro se preocupó y me sentí aun más culpable.

Esme me acercó hacia él y yo le tire los brazos dubitativos que de repente parecían más livianos.

-Ven...-dijo

Pero me sonrió y fue suficiente.

Me sostuvo y pronto estaba recostada en su hombro, era helado como predije pero hermoso a la vez,

-Mi querida Renesmee.-murmuró mientras olía mi cabello.

Me volví a mirarlo y sonreí esta vez sin lágrimas. Entonces le mostré mis dudas… acerca de que si estaba enojado por lo que había hecho en mama.

Su primera reacción fue de estremecimiento cuando mi rose entro en contacto con su rostro pero luego lo relajó.

-¿tiene un don?-inquirió hacia mi abuelo.

-Parece ser su manera de comunicarse-decia este- muestra…lo que piensa…por el contrario del tuyo.

La imagen no era muy clara por lo que me preocupe de que no me entendiera. Gire en dirección hacia la cama en donde estaba tendida mi mama y me estremecí. Se veía muy mal…demasiado mal…

-Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos-me dijo con ternura- te entendí perfectamente.

Reí nerviosa y sonó como un llanto débil.

-Yo Te amo mi pequeña… -me dijo mientras me besaba la frente y las mejillas-tu madre estará bien…no temas…tu eres lo mas hermoso que tenemos, nunca podré enojarme contigo. Volvió a abrazarme y besarme.

Reí y llore, las dos cosas juntas y me abrazó con más fuerza. De repente su cuerpo empezó a serme muy cómodo.

Me cantó una hermosa canción que no se parecía a las que tarareaba Jacob y me meció levemente pero yo prefería estar quieta así sentía mejor su perfume y su voz.

Y sin quererlo… me dormí.


End file.
